Aurora boreal
by neomina
Summary: Cumpleaños a la luz de la aurora... Yaoi.


El cumpleaños de **_Camus_** fue ya el mes pasado, pero a mí aún me quedan algunas viejas historias cumpleañeras que subir y aquí dejo esta hoy.

* * *

**Aurora boreal**

La noche estaba ya cayendo. Los picos de los glaciares se teñían de violeta y rosa. De la lumbre encendida brotaba un rumor apenas perceptible, una cantinela monocorde, repetitiva, que lo arrullaba en un abrazo cálido. Irresistiblemente atraído por el color del fuego no podía apartar los ojos de las llamas, como si ellas pudieran avivar sus recuerdos.

Era la víspera de su aniversario. Por la mañana tendría un año más. Desde su llegada al Santuario, cada siete de febrero Milo lo despertaba colando por su ventana alguna piedrecita cuyo tamaño había ido creciendo con el paso de los años, tanto que estaba seguro que cualquier día terminaría celebrando su cumpleaños en la enfermería. Ese era el único día del año que el griego madrugaba más que él. Antes de que despuntase el alba allí estaba, bajo su ventana, felicitándolo con esa encantadora sonrisa suya. Pero la mañana siguiente Milo no estaría allí. Sería un día más en su vida, en esa pequeña cabaña, en la lejana y gélida Siberia, donde sólo estaban él y su pequeño discípulo.

De los dos muchachos que dejaran a su cargo meses atrás, Isaak era el único que aún resistía. Al contrario que su compañero, el pequeño de cabello verdoso se mostraba firme ante los rigores de la climatología y la dura instrucción. Decidido y tenaz, el niño entrenaba incansablemente. Aún desde su infantil modo de ver la vida no tenía duda sobre cuál sería su futuro. Un Caballero de Atenea; digno de su misión y de su destino.

La vela sobre el alféizar casi se había consumido. Tras las ventanas, el viento invernal silbaba incansable y se introducía en la chimenea agitando el fuego. Sentado sobre un almohadón junto a la ventana, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Camus leía esa carta por enésima vez. Ese sobre, que llegara a Verkhoyansk unas semanas después que él, se había convertido en su lectura preferida. Volvió el rostro hacia fuera. Algunos copos dispersos se pegaban a los cristales y, a lo lejos, las heladas montañas blancas se difuminaban bajo las luces del ocaso.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar qué sería lo que Milo estaría haciendo en ese momento. Le fue fácil visualizarlo tumbado sobre el tejado de su Templo contemplando el cielo estrellado, como tantas veces habían hecho juntos. Seguro. Seguro que allí estaría con la mirada prendida de las brillantes estrellas de su constelación guardiana. Sonrió con nostalgia y levantó los párpados. De repente, los copos de nieve parecieron tomar forma. Una desdibujada silueta que se acercaba tambaleándose. Su corazón se desbocó al reconocerlo: era él…

No. Meneó la cabeza sintiéndose ridículo por semejante pensamiento. No podía ser. Imposible…Tan sólo había sido una impresión, una jugarreta de su mente… Pero sí… Había algo allí fuera. Entornó los ojos y entonces no le cupo duda. Eso que se movía era una persona y avanzaba en su dirección… Era tarde, ¿quién podría ser? Se alejó de la ventana, plegó la carta que sostenía todavía y la devolvió al sobre que escondió luego entre las páginas amarillentas de un viejo libraco. De camino a la puerta se ciñó a los hombros una ligera manta y salió.

Fuera, el aire frio le azotó la cara pero avanzó resuelto a descubrir quién era el que se aproximaba. No podía verle el rostro; caminaba con la cabeza baja y se ocultaba bajo una gran capucha que lo cubría completamente. Se detuvo y aguardó. El desconocido frenó sus pasos justo delante de él y cuando una mano enguantada deslizó el capuchón hacia atrás supo que su corazón no lo había engañado. Esa revuelta cabellera sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Milo! –exclamó-. ¿Qué… -no podía creerlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has venido?

-He venido a ver una aurora boreal –dijo con toda naturalidad-. ¿Qué crees? –estaba encantado de ver el gesto sorprendido de Camus-. Dijiste que podía venir a verte… -le recordó-. ¿No te alegras de que haya venido?

-Claro… -lo estaba viendo, justo frente a sus ojos, pero aún no estaba seguro de que fuese real-. Es sólo que…

-¡Camus! –lo atajó-. Me muero de frio –sus dientes castañetearon y su cuerpo tiritó bajo la caricia del viento siberiano.

-Sí. Lo siento –estaba tan conmovido que había olvidado que Milo era una criatura de tierras cálidas y que ahora estaba allí, en la mismísima Siberia. Cubrió de nuevo su cabeza con la capucha y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Vamos –lo abrazó mientras caminaban-. Dentro hay un buen fuego y podrás calentarte.

Era cierto. El interior de esa casita de madera perdida en medio de la nada era cálido y confortable. Milo se detuvo en el centro del cuarto observándolo todo; grabando en su mente cómo era el lugar en el que Camus vivía. Mientras él se deshacía de las múltiples capas de ropa con las que había pretendido defenderse del frío el francés tendió en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, la manta con la que se cubría y lo invitó a sentarse sobre ella. Terminó de quitarse las botas y puso los pies sobre el suelo. La madera, cálida e irregular, crujió bajo sus peso.

-¿Estamos solos? –según tenía entendido Camus había vuelto a Siberia a entrenar a un par de aspirantes a la Armadura del Cisne pero no había visto ni oído a nadie más allí.

-Ahora sí –Camus asintió-. Isaak duerme ya.

-¿Isaak? –Milo había esperado escuchar otro nombre pero el de Acuario no mencionó ninguno más-. ¿No tenías dos alumnos?

-Sí pero… Ya no –Camus frunció los labios al tiempo que negaba-. Uno de ellos no lo soportó –explicó-. Quizás yo…

-Me lo cuentas luego –Milo lo hizo callar tapándole la boca con la mano-. Sólo quería saber si ya podía hacer esto –le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y Camus se dejó hacer.

Al instante pegó su cara a la de él. Cerró sus labios alrededor del labio superior de Camus y lo retuvo con una presión muy ligera. Seguían siendo como los recordaba, cálidos y suaves. Enseguida se le llenó la boca de saliva y la apretó contra el labio inferior del galo, humedeciéndolo. Cada uno probó con mimo los labios del otro, dejándolos deslizarse y reconociéndose después de meses de extrañarse.

Camus se retiró lentamente de la boca de Milo y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo desde cierta distancia.

-Estás… -por un rato había sometido al griego a un exhaustivo escrutinio. Hacía meses que no lo veía y había algo diferente en él. Su rostro, de facciones más marcadas; su cabello, más largo y alborotado si cabe; su cuerpo, más atlético y más alto; incluso su voz le había sonado de otro modo, afable, como de costumbre, pero había cambiado-… Distinto –concluyó.

Milo sonreía. Los ojos profundos del acuariano se habían paseado por su cuerpo palmo a palmo, sin pestañear, pero, lejos de sentirse incómodo ante la mirada escrutadora de su compañero, estaba encantado. La atención de Camus era lo que más anhelaba. Siempre había sido así desde que lo conociera. Había luchado por tenerla, en todo momento, en todo lugar y haberla obtenido así, sin más, tan sólo con estar, no podía satisfacerlo más.

-He crecido –avanzó el paso que Camus había retrocedido y apoyó la frente en la del galo-. Y tú también –rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo del de Acuario, atrayéndolo hacia sí-. Aunque sigues estando flaco –aclaró risueño.

Camus sonrió también. Sí estaba distinto. Sí había cambiado. Pero seguía siendo el mismo Milo. Sus ojos y su sonrisa eran los de siempre y poder mirarlos en ese momento el único regalo que había deseado.

-Siéntate y espérame un momento –le dijo separándose-. Iré a buscarte algo caliente para tomar –había avanzado ya unos pocos metros en dirección a la cocina cuando se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombro-. Y luego me contarás cómo has llegado aquí –estaba feliz de tenerlo allí pero una parte de él temía que el escorpiano hubiese hecho algo indebido para poder visitarlo.

Cuando Camus desapareció por la puerta Milo volvió su vista al fuego. Estiró las manos hacia él disfrutando de un calor que, mientras caminaba hundiéndose en la nieve hasta las rodillas, pensó no volver a sentir. Era agradable. Realmente agradable. Rió bajito. ¡Dioses, cómo lo había echado de menos! Se frotó las manos. Ya estaban calientes así que se tumbó sobre la manta y estiró las piernas. Ahora tocaban los pies. Cruzó las manos debajo de la cabeza y miró a la puerta. A su parecer, Camus estaba tardando demasiado y pensaba ya en levantarse e ir a buscarlo; lo encontraría sí o sí. Ese lugar era muy pequeño.

Camus regresó en ese mismo momento. Llevaba entre las manos un tazón humeante que le entregó antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Y bien –dijo seguidamente.

Milo ya sabía qué era lo que Camus quería saber pero antes de responderle dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que el francés le había preparado. Estaba caliente pero no tanto como para no poder bebérsela, de modo que pasó un largo trago y lo sintió bajar por su garganta, extendiendo el calor por su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo. Miró un instante el contenido del tazón y mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Camus y le contó su viaje.

Durante meses había esperado una misión. Una lo suficientemente cercana a Siberia como para poder escaparse e ir a verlo. Pero nada. Había bufado de ira cuando a Afrodita lo enviaron a San Petersburgo y porfió con Death Mask cuando le encomendaron una tarea en China pero no hubo manera. En todo ese tiempo de separación prácticamente había recorrido el mundo de este a oeste y de norte a sur pero su sino parecía empeñarse en mantenerlo alejado de la blanca Siberia. Cuando la mañana del cinco de febrero el Patriarca solicitó su presencia le rogó a la mismísima Atenea que lo enviase lo más cerca posible de él. Moscú. Los hados fueron benevolentes esa vez y, misión cumplida, ahí estaba ahora.

Camus había escuchado su relato sin interrumpirlo, con la mirada perdida en el frente. Milo guardó silencio también. Los dedos del francés peinaban los bucles revueltos de su cabello y no pensaba interrumpirlo. Que siguiera hasta que se cansase. Bajó los párpados. Entre el calor y las caricias empezaba a amodorrarse; entonces se le ocurrió.

-Camus –llamó. De pronto estaba completamente espabilado-. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- Hay una cama libre en la habitación de Isaak –la pregunta de Milo lo había pillado por sorpresa. Ni lo había pensado.

-¡Ah, no! –el escorpiano negó-. ¡De eso nada! No voy a compartir cuarto con un crío. Dormiré contigo –decidió-. Ya lo hemos hecho más veces o, ¿lo has olvidado?

-No, Milo –Camus sonrió al ver el gesto ofendido del heleno-. Pero es que mi cama aquí no es como la del Templo de Acuario –le aseguró-. Es muy pequeña.

-Nos arreglaremos –afirmó, levantándose-. Vamos, enséñame tu habitación.

Camus se puso en pie también, recogió las pertenencias de Milo y lo guió fuera del cuarto. El griego no estaba equivocado. El lugar era realmente pequeño. A ambos lados de un pequeño pasillo había cuatro puertas. Dos habitaciones, la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Camus abrió una de ellas y lo invitó a pasar. A la luz de una vela pudo ver una pequeña estancia escasa de muebles y una minúscula cama.

-Vaya… -se decepcionó-. Sí que es pequeña…

-Te lo dije –le recordó con una sonrisa. Mientras Milo probaba la consistencia del catre él se acercó a la ventana-. ¿Sabes, Milo? Eres afortunado –el viento ya no soplaba y los copos habían dejado de caer. A lo lejos, en el cielo, un resplandor verdoso iluminaba la noche.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –el griego lo miró, curioso. Por supuesto que era afortunado, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero no sabía de qué estaba hablando Camus.

-Dijiste que habías venido a ver una aurora boreal y parece que una ha venido a verte a ti –explicó-. Mira, ven.

Milo se acercó y miró al exterior por encima del hombro del galo. Un alargado arco de color verde se extendía por el horizonte nocturno.

-Wow –murmuró.

-Corre –Camus se volvió y lo encaró de frente-. Vuelve a ponerte todo eso. Sé donde podemos verla muy bien. Iré a buscar algunas mantas –y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

El de Escorpio volvió a vestirse. Botas, guantes, abrigo… Camus apareció enseguida para meterle prisa y volvió a desaparecer diciendo que lo esperaba fuera. En cuanto terminó salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la salida pero sus pies volvieron sobre sus pasos antes de llegar a su destino. La puerta de enfrente a la del cuarto de Camus era la de su alumno. La curiosidad le pudo. Quería… Necesitaba saber cómo era esa persona con la que Camus pasaba los días. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se aproximó despacio a la cama. Estaba demasiado oscuro. La luz que llegaba por el pasillo del fuego de la chimenea no era suficiente para poder verlo bien pero por el reducido bulto que había bajo las sábanas no podía ser más que un niño pequeño. Por el momento, tendría que conformarse con eso. Salió y cerró con cuidado tras de sí.

Camus estaba de pie frente a la cabaña, esperándolo. Tomó la mano que le tendía y caminaron juntos sobre la nieve, iluminados por el inusual verdor de la bóveda celeste. Al llegar a un pequeño alto el de Acuario se detuvo, extendió en el suelo las mantas con las que había cargado todo el camino y los dos se sentaron sobre ellas.

En el cielo, el arco verde brillaba con mayor intensidad y a lo largo de su extensión se habían ido formando ondas y rizos. Milo miraba el espectro de color con los ojos muy abiertos. Había oído hablar de las auroras boreales. Camus le había contado sobre el hermoso espectáculo que eran pero no imaginaba que realmente pudieran ser tan hermosas. Se recostó sobre las piernas del galo y, por varios minutos, permaneció callado, contemplando el firmamento y disfrutando de las caricias que Camus repartía por su cabello.

-Es maravilloso –murmuró. Aquello no era más que un pensamiento pero supo que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando Camus estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Sí que lo es –dio la razón al de Escorpio al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y se aproximaba despacio a sus labios.

Fue un beso lento, sin gota de lujuria pero cargado de ardor y de todo el cariño que se tenían.

Sin despegarse de la boca de Camus, Milo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente al de Acuario. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo algo que puso ante los ojos del francés en el mismo instante en que soltó sus labios.

-¡Milo! –exclamó asustado. Tomó de las manos del griego una piedra de un tamaño considerable-. ¿Con esto pensabas despertarme? –el escorpiano reía a carcajadas y Camus lo empujó sobre la nieve.

Milo continuó riendo tumbado boca arriba mientras los rayos de luz de la aurora temblaban y se movían rápidamente de este a oeste. El espectáculo estaba en su momento más espléndido, tonos azules, rojizos y violetas componían un precioso mosaico multicolor pero estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo demasiado frío. Gateó hasta donde Camus seguía sentado y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –pidió-. Tengo el trasero congelado.

-Claro –concedió con una sonrisa.

Se levantaron, recogieron las mantas y echaron un último vistazo al cielo antes de ponerse en marcha. Mientras andaban, Milo buscó la mano de Camus y el francés enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. Aún con el guante puesto le gustó sentirla. Fue una sensación cálida en medio de aquel infierno congelado.

-Por cierto –se detuvo y tiró del brazo del galo para hacerlo parar también-. Feliz cumpleaños, Camus.

-Gracias, Milo –sonrió.

Un año más lo había conseguido. Ahora ese día sí sería especial.

FIN

* * *

Aprovecho para agradecerle a **Tina** sus comentarios en _"Efemérides"_ y _"Guerreros de antaño" _(ya ha pasado mucho tiempo), y uno anónimo que me han dejado en _"Feo"_.

Muchas gracias :3


End file.
